tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Akuma21
. :P hi malcolm -w- WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 03:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, if you're a new user, and if you aren't a new user, hi! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 03:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) O how can i resist that offer? yes :P as long as it's not too... powerful... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 08:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that like an unstoppable move? you can do that fireball move though... WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 08:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ... stick with the fireball move... before i make the dragon burn you XD :P WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 08:55, July 18, 2011 (UTC) gift? WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 10:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try and I hope you'll enjoy it ;D ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 07:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) And can you explain me what's a half mask? :/ ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 07:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo Akuma, where are you? >~< WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 03:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The 15 Worlds You can now play as 2 characters I like Digimon ^_^ 22:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Collab? WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 22:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) kk just tell me whats the idea for the 3rd character you can use it put if those things are used ... well you'll see you'll see I like Digimon ^_^ 03:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Would you want me to tell you or do you want to figure it out the hard way no no no but if he tries to teleport to the end he will get confused and be sent back to the begining stuff like that Question wanna co host a group with me, you can be the host and ill be the co host and you create the page Survivor321 00:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The Idea It would be a TDI camp with the original characters. We would be chris and chef and two other characters. everyone else would be allowed two characters Survivor321 00:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The group so you in Survivor321 00:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The name Total Drama Island (Akuma and S321's way) Survivor321 00:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Now start cracking Start making the camp please Survivor321 14:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) what oes this mean? Akuma21: Who got you to start this? Was it someone called Survivor321? and this person did not tell me anything I just love to chat with everyone EVERYONE 22:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Go to Our group. Survivor321 01:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Go to our group and post there Survivor321 13:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I don;t want to bother you, but could we finish this scene on our camp with Bridgette? Survivor321 01:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry. I work all day at a camp too. Now when you edit remember to say HOW your deconing her. Survivor321 01:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) And you know that i can kill Turk in the blink of an eye right? :3 WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 09:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You should also know that Turk is one of my favs and should still be alive in the Realm of Blood :3 Cuase ihated his guts xD i don't know *shrug* i guess i don't like ninjas xD and i'm the onlt murder obssed guy here xD WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 09:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) When you;re on, decon Bridgette. Survivor321 01:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my camps? Everybody's Bloomin! 15:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't you like to subscribe to me then? please say yes? I have a new one out. Everybody's Bloomin! 21:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama: The Ultimate Finale! And btw, subscribe means to be messaged by a person whenever they have a new camp open! To subscribe to me, scroll over the community thing at the top and go to subscribe, then find Bloomin's Subscribers and put your name on the list! If you need help just send me a message! Everybody's Bloomin! 22:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Dear, subscriber! I have created a new Art Camp called Fit In Or Stand Out! I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 20:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear Subscriber, I have created a camp inspired by the hit mange, Bleach! It's Called Soul Reaper Academy! Audition now! I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 00:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Dear Subsciber, My new Camp Audition Blog, The Games: Reborn, are open! Also, The Ultimate Finale, Hollywood Arts, Zone Project, & American Idol are deleted. I wasn't sure if you were in any more than the ultimate finale. See ya! I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 23:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Shyguy? O_O IDK where you got that from. Aside of that, I am off of camps wiki now. So abandoned is kinda cancelled. If things change around here, It can continue. And don't call me shyguy. Call me dra.POKE. POKE.PINCH. PINCH. ''' 16:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC)' Because my name is 1dra7 - Dra. Not shyguy.'POKE. POKE.PINCH. PINCH. ' 02:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC)' Well now you've insulted me. Congrats. :| 'POKE. POKE.PINCH. PINCH. ' 20:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC)' Hello Subscriber, I'd just like to infrom you that you have a free Virtual Reality Helmet I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 19:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You could just join any camp (if it's open) I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 21:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Akuma, when does school start, too bored to check :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 21:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) This monday? :s Two weeks go by fast :s I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 23:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) School... :'( I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 00:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll change it at school tomorrow :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 01:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Akuma. should Tiana and Altair have a realtionship in Game Inc.? I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 05:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Malcolm. I have a clue Hunt going on :3 Just check out my blog for details. I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 09:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you don't want to participate? You have a good chance of finding it. But the clock's ticking away... I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 04:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello subject. Your training is almost complete and soon you'll be able to fight the Masters. Report to the lab ASAP. I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 09:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Can we create a camp like we did before? Survivor321 02:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Akuma, are you ok ? :) BFDI Is the best 07:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but will you join my hunger games camp? BFDI Is the best 07:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Announcer: Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games! The first day has started and the action is just about to start! RAWR! I'M A 08:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) BOOM! ~''As your tribute passes out of this world, his family regrets. Congratulations from the capitol for your tribute making 23rd place~ RAWR! I'M A 12:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Akuma :D Hey down there, little village. Two days, just two days, i'm coming down to visit all ya. Yeah we'll have a tea party, it's gonna be lots of fun, we'll have a big old jamboree. Yeah, i'm the moon 11:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC)